Son of Ares
by Coach connor
Summary: This is the story of a boy named Andrew. He is a very athletic young man, he is going into his junior year of high school. He never thought that it would change his life in the way that it did. One things for sure his life has gotten a lot more interesting. There is mature language because it is based in high school. This is my first fanfic in a long time so please leave comments.


**Son of Ares**

Chapter 1

Andrew Alexander couldn't believe it he was going into his junior year and colleges were already starting to recruit him to come to their schools. Most of them wanted him for his football talents, there were a few that wanted him for both football and baseball. He couldn't be happier with how his career was turning out.

Andrew was definitely a bigger guy compared to his peers. He was six foot six inches and 235 pounds of muscle. His buddies on the basketball team have wanted him to try out for the team this fall because they think he would be a great asset to the team. Andrew never really like playing basketball competitively. His friends think that he could dunk but Andrew had never tried to do it when he played pickup games being more of a passer and mid-range shooter. So eventually his friends convinced him to try out for the basketball team. He was heading to the tryouts right now.

As Andrew walked down the street to his high school he couldn't help but think of his mother working her ass off at her job that paid her too little for what she had to do. She was a nurse at a local care facility. She was a nurse's aide that is trying to get a nursing degree but all the money that she earns is put toward Andrew and his sports. Andrew felt terrible giving his mother more expenses to worry about but she shrugged it off and gave Andrew the money. Andrew had always wondered where the money came from the one time he asked his mom where she got the money she got mad and refused to answer the question that he had asked, so from then on he didn't ask anymore. He did have the feeling that it came from his father that he had never met. The only thing that his mom told him about his father was that he had a very bad temper on him, a trait that thankfully wasn't passed on to Andrew. Well in a way it was but Andrew also inherited his mother's protective and caring characteristics so the only time his anger ever showed was when he felt that his loved ones were threatened.

Seeing as his mother was a petite little woman Andrew assumed that he got his size from his father he also had a secret passion that he never told his mom. He loved weapons, mainly ones from older time periods like Ancient Greek and Roman times. He liked modern weapons as well but he didn't feel as connected to them as the old weapons.

As he came up to school he saw his best friends Mark and Tamora. Mark was slightly shorter than Andrew and not as well built but was still very athletic and was getting recruited but colleges as well for basketball, he had taught Andrew the importance of being able to hit the mid-range shots that made Andrew a very hard person to guard in the pickup league that they played in at the local community center. Tamora on the other hand was an insanely attractive girl. If you could imagine the perfect girl for almost any teenage guy's fantasies she would be it. She had the slim physique and hourglass figure. She was on the taller side, she stood at a height of five foot ten inches and was very talented in basketball. She mainly a three point shooter for the girls basketball team but she is also able to do a good job down in the low post if she needs to.

He had met Tamora because Mark introduced them to each other after he found out that Andrew had a passion for old weaponry. From then on Andrew and Tamora had been almost inseparable. One of their favorite games that they would play would be Risk, of course it was a world domination game because who wouldn't love to control the world. They would spend multiple days playing a single game because they one could never really gain an upper hand on the other. Tamora had a much more tactical approach while Andrew would take a more straight forward approach and attack in mass amount to try and overwhelm her forces but sheer force. Overall the record was pretty much a tie. A final reason why Andrew liked to hang out with Tamora was the fact that she helped him balance his aggression. She had been the only person to see him actually lose his cool, she wasn't afraid of him and was very tactful in how she calmed him down.

Andrew smiled and waved when he saw Tamora point at him and turn Mark's attention to him. He jogged up to his friends and hugged both of them. He knew that Mark didn't really like it when he gave him a full hug but Andrew loved to make his best friend squirm every so often.

"So how was your tryout Tamora?" Andrew already knew the answer but he liked to ask anyway.

"It was good, I think we will have a really good team this year. I hope I will be a starter this year seeing as I was just a role player last year. I think I have a good chance seeing as there are no other three point shooters on the varsity roster right now. Why are you here anyway? You don't play basketball."

"I decided to tryout this year because Mark thinks I can help the team." Andrew was expected a smartass remark from Tamora but he was surprised.

"Well good luck I have seen you play so I think you have a decent chance in making the team. I on the other hand am going to head home and shower. If you want to you can come over after your tryout but I think I recall a project that you have to finish."

Andrew rolled his eyes at that he had finished the project the week before but because of one time that Andrew failed to meet a deadline on group project when he was partnered with Tamora she never let him forget it. "Don't worry its done."

Tamora smiled as she got the response she wanted out of Andrew and walked away. As she walked away Mark looked at Andrew. "She has a nice ass doesn't she?" Mark smiles and looks at Andrew. Andrew responds with a hard punch to the arm of his friend. "Ouch, I need that arm tonight."

Andrew gives his friend a non-caring smile. "You shouldn't say that when she is still in earshot and I will not comment on that because if it is wrong to look at women as…"

Mark interrupts him "Dude she's gone."

"Oh well then yes she does." Both of the guys start laughing and head in to their tryout.

Once inside Andrew knows that there is going to be trouble because he sees John Mars. He is one of the biggest jerks in the whole school. He has always liked to pick fights. He had tried to fight with Andrew before but he could never get him to raise to a challenge.

The tryout when along without a hitch and Andrew felt like he was doing very well. They were scrimmaging and after Mark passed the ball to Andrew, John rammed full force into Mark knocking Mark down. Andrew felt his blood boil as he dropped the ball and walked or and shoved John away from his friend. "What the hell is your problem John? Don't say you just ran into him we all saw you take him out after the ball was gone from his hands well before you got there."

John looked at Andrew and smiled. "I don't know what you are talking about freak. I didn't do anything. But if you insist on accusing me I may have to beat your ass."

Andrew laughed he knew that John had no chance against him but he wanted to avoid a fight if he could. "Please, the only thing you would be able to beat is another guy's meat." There was a collective gasp from the surrounding players as they looked at John. Whose face was turning a deep red with anger. Andrew realized too late that he had just escalated the situation rather than lowering it.

Andrew saw the punch coming almost before John went to throw it. He then realized how badly outmatched John was. Andrew had taken martial arts since he was six because his mother said it was an agreement she made with his father not that it wouldn't have taken much trying to get him to do it. As John threw his next punch Andrew easily deflect it to the side. This angered John even more so he started throwing punches left and right. Andrew saw them all coming and easily deflected them all. He was aware of the other guys whispering in amazement because of how fast he was moving to block John's punches. Finally Andrew decided to end the fight and quickly grabbed John's right arm and pulled on it to throw John off balance and quickly delivered two quick gabs into his abdomen which dropped John to the floor in a ball of pain.

The coach which saw everything going on walks over to John. "You take your dirty playing ass out of my gym. You have no place on my teams." He then looks up. "Tryouts is over for the night go home."

As Andrew leaves the gym he is grabbed by the arm. He almost swings at the attacker but realizes that it's Tamora.

"I knew it." She smiles.

"What did you know?" Andrew looks at Tamora confused.

"That you are a Son of Ares."


End file.
